


In a Field (Drabble)

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place during Red Carpet Diaries Book 2, Chapter 14 when they are filming in Cordonia
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	In a Field (Drabble)

**This takes place after[What had to be Done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993807) **

\- - - -

The rolling winds swept across the field overlooking the sea, her hair fluttering off her shoulder as he moved closer toward her; just a step, but it was enough. Her breath caught in her throat as she shifted on her toes, leaning closer to him. He lifted his fingers in search of her delicate skin, but pulled back, stopping himself. She wasn’t his, no matter how badly he wanted it. 

Hunt could feel his pulse quickening as he watched Chris seduce Alex through the lens of his camera. Whatever had been blocking Chris the previous day was gone now. The anticipation of each subtle shift in their body language was everything he had wanted, and yet, he still felt disappointed. 

His unreadable expression left the stars wondering how their performance was. He couldn’t put it into words because he had yet to resolve the conflicting emotions playing inside of him. Instead, he utilized a teaching technique from his time as a professor, he answered their question with his own, turning it back on them to decide how the scene went.

\----

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**


End file.
